Eternity can still be surprising
by CommonMarxist
Summary: After a long time, Marceline returns to Ooo. While some things have changed, most haven't. But boy does Finn look handsome nowadays.


Sometimes, you can feel that no matter how long you try to make things work, you'll never get what you desperately wanted. This was just what Marceline had been experiencing, if hundreds of years of living could be considered just in her eternity. When you are immortal, you'd think of it as a blessing of never ending new life discoveries. But once you have plucked all the fruits from the low part of tree, you aim for those resting near the top. But even when you can fly, it is no easy task.

'What's wrong about me that makes everyone hate my guts' she wondered. Soon she remembered the years of cruel pranking, ignorance and playful teasing expressed towards the people of Ooo. Like, at least everybody once.

"Well thats just the way I am, deal with it people!" She yelled from her cave, to nobody in particular. She felt her confidence come back. Lately it had been down, for a few reasons. She'd lacked inspiration to write songs, had been rejected from most meetings or party she'd attended, invited or not, and felt sad all over. She could not pin point what was wrong in her.

Still, this confidence boost gave her enough motivation to grab her axe bass and head out into the night. As she'd already raided the pixies'village last week, she decided she'd give them a break, and went for some old school pranking.

'But where could I go...' she wondered, but somehow her prayers had been heard, and just after the hill she was crossing was an open cinema where people were watching what looked like a romantic movie. 'Would have prefered horror, but this'll have to do.'

As she got closer, she realised it was a couple's night out. Oh. The challenge was becoming harder, she liked that. Searching in her head for the appropriate prank, she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a rainbow wrapped in yellow. 'Well, you just found yourself a prey...' she maliciously thought.

Jake and Lady were having such a great night. They had managed to pick a movie they surprisingly Both liked, and they were not occupied by their pups, as kid had volunteered to dogsit them.

From a distance, Marceline started eavesdropping.

"Lady, I assure you Finn is a completely safe dogsitter. My bro can be stubborn and dumb sometimes, but he'll never fail in completing his duty."

After some korean was spoken, Jake continued,

"Hey, as Uncle and Hero, i guarantee he'll survive them."

"Of course not he doesn't need someone to be around, he's always been fine alone. I'd even say he was better alone."

"Have you seen him lately ? Whenever he has too much time he mops around the treehouse, looking depressed, and he waits for adventure to come to him. I'm afraid there are things not even a magical dog can do, and either he snaps out of it or it'll eat him from inside. Those girls sure messed my buddy up."

"Hehe you're right honey, lets focus on my lively wife and this nice movie." He said, giving Lady a kiss a returning to the movie.

Marceline had long dropped ghe idea of pranking. Two feelings were starting to manifest themselves inside her: first, was Finn alright ? It had been some time since she hadn't encountered the hero in the plains. Perhaps Princess Bubblegum had requested him to go on some long adventure. 'Huh, she really shoud get her head out off her butt sometimes.'she thought, sneering unconsciously. Maybe she should visit him, after the pups will have returned to their parents of course. And secondly, watching the married couple made her feel strange inside. Was it... jealousy ? ...Yes, that was it! Why she would was beyond her, but looking at the peaceful life of the couple, kids, mundane talk, intimate moments with your beloved... it made her envious.

When you are immortal, you can't fall to those urges, she had commited herself. When death can break anything appart, it is easier to not get involved at all. But it could perhaps be what was plaguing her mind recently..

Marceline found herself in her cave. 'Flying sure has its quirks,' she thought, grinning. She wondered what she could wear to go and check on Finn, but another idea sprouted in her head! What if she dragged him put of his tree house for a drink ? Oh this was one great idea. But quickly, she realises she was probably making a mistake. 'How old is he again ?'

'Wow, it really has been a long time since i saw anyone', she realises as she checked on her strangely accurate calendar. 'Holy..'

According to her calendar, 6 pages had been flipped. She remember Finn had been 16 last time they hanged around jamming. And if each page had 6 months on them...

'He must be 19 ?! Gee, i knew immortality makes you lose the notion of time, but still, 3 years ?!

And it hit her. She had somehow managed to spend 3 years alone in her cave. 'No wonder I'm out of inspiration...definitely needed some fresh air'.

The next evening, she flew to Finn's treehouse. 'My, I wondered how much he has changed'. She was very excited about this. She knocked on the door lightly, followed by a strangely deep "Coming!" from inside. Could this be his actual voice ? She had missed the late part of puberty, but this seemed excessive. The door opened.

Marceline could not help it but stare, mouth agape at what appeared to be Finn.

Finn, 19, was something she wasn't prepared to. The first thing that hit her was how tall he was. She may had been at least a foot taller last time, but now she looked almost a foot smaller. Then was his stature. Long gone were the noodly arms and legs and baby fat, he seemedbto be tough as leather. He wasn't bodybuilder like, more of, well, adventurer like. His robotic arm had been adaptated to look like his real one. And finally was the face. She definitely never thought she'd see a beard, or a mustache for that matter, on Finn's face. But here they were, nicely smoothed. She couldn't help but blush a bit at the handsome guy she was facing.

"M-Marceline ? Did you really come back ? My Glob it has been years !" And before she could respond she had been pulled into a bear hug. This only increased her blushing.

"..Too tight Finn.." she quickly said.

"O-oh sorry about that, it just, it has been year Marcy! Come right in! We need to catch up!" 'Well some things never change' she could only think.

The tree fort had been renovated. While Finn sat down in what appeared to be "his" armchair, Marceline just hovered over the probably comfortable couch. Finn had brought a pitcher of a red colored soft drink, along with two glasses, and the ser rested on a hardwood table.

"So Marceline, where have you been all those years ? Couldn't you leave a note that you would be travelling around Ooo ? I was worried sick, and I bet I wasn't alone."

"Errh, sorry but I was just at home, I guess I wasn't in the mood to get out." 'And i doubt much people cared about me by the way.'

"How ?! Once I knocked on your door 5 days in a row and I never got an answer ?"

"Heh, sorry about that, I was in my room, and you know how soundproof it is.."

She saw him frown, bit it quickly vanished, "Well I'm glad your back anyway. Did you have any projects in mind for when you'd get out ?"

"Actually, the first activity that felt worth the move was pranking. I found myself an open theater, and I was ready for action but I saw Jake and Lady. So I went near their seats and overheard that you were dogsitting, but Jake was worried you weren't up for it alone, for some reason. So I came to see personally what was plaguing my henchman, but apart from the case of handsomitose, there's nothing wrong." 'My god I can't believe I just said that. You need to get back in shape, you're a queen after all.'

It made Finn laugh a little, but he was very saddened alll of a sudden. He took a large swig of his drink, which tasted a lot like cherries.

"Hey, what's wrong Finn ? You know, I came here to lend a shoulder, so you'd better use it."

"Well it's a long story, it happened something about a year after you'd been gone, but here's how it's gone,"

 _'Finn had been so excited about this. Soon, it would be three years since he was going out with Flame Princess! He had managed to find her one of the only rings that would't melt directly to her touch, one made of obsodian, with just a little diamond above. It wasn't for marriage of course; they were too yound and he wasn't royalty, but enough to have an impact on her. She'd be so happy!_

 _So as he prepared for her to come eat at the tree fort, he couldn't help but fidget it around. "Hey bro, keep your cool when you'll be around her! Ha, get it ?" he heard from another part of the room._

 _An hour later, here she was, just as beautiful as he pictured her. They ate silently, Jake played some romantic violin, it was getting late._

 _"Hey FP, I got something for you, it's not much bu-"_

 _"Glob Finn, you don't get it. I don't want to have this kind of relationship. We aren't 80 you know. All of this mushy stuff you keep vringing on, it's not what I want. You're not what I want anymore. Goodbye Finn."_

 _'And just then, his world came falling down._

 _He got back into one of his spectacular deppresion crisis, refusing to talk or see anyone, to leave his house, to sleep, to eat._

 _He did anything ust to keep him alive, barely feeling anything. Jake and Lady were here, Princess Bubblegum too, they became his lifelines._

 _'But as disasters strikes twice before leaving, the news spread across Ooo that the great hero was now available. The harassment started. Wherever he went, herds of princesses came rushing towards him, to claim him their own. He was pretty sure PB tried, but she would never admit it. Love left him scarred, and the wound would take time to heal.'_

Oh my, I really could have helped you out during this.." said Marceline, a little shocked from this flow of past events.

"You know how life is eh ? In your hundreds of years lived, you probably had your fair share of problems right"

'I like this more mature Finn, the young one would stay bummed out' "Hey I'm not that old, don't you know it's ride to telle a lady her age ?" She said, which made Finn slightly chuckle but also embarassed.

"Anyway, if you need me for anything, my door is wide open for you now, feel free to come visit your mistress."

And just on that she left. 'This was getting to close, I can't throw myself like that in his life when I just missed him getting so handsome.'

The more she thought about her short meeting with Finn, the more qhe felt attracted to him.

Before, she remembered that he always had been nice to hang around. Not many people appreciated her pranking or wrecking havoc on little people's villages to its right value, yet Finn, hero in his title, was one of those. He for sure never missed a good fight with some giant beast. But back then, he was way too young and emotional, she was okay with this.

But now... she couldn't see how things would change. She had no chance in achieving in her quest for his attention. Long ago, she had rejected him, for the already mentioned reasons, it would be unlikely of him to have forgotten that, plus all his recent troubles of heart. And beyond this, what would he see in her ? 'Hey, I'm not that bad looking..' but she wasn't as "full" as other princesses, like Flame Princess or even Princess Bubblegum from what she had recently seen on some of Finn's photos on his wall. And in general she wasn't.. well, alive. Just an animated corpse. He was full of what she would never have, something like an essence of life. And after all of this would come the matter of her immortality...

Refusing to cloud her mind with fruitless possibilities, she banished all of them from her head, and realised she was back in her cave. She took care of all her needs, seeing herself pretty always made her feel better, and after a hot shower and trying clothes for tomorrow she went straight to bed, and had a dreamless day.

The news of the return of Marceline went through Ooo at the speed of light. Or the speed of LSP's fingers and tongue over her phone. Most didn't pay much attention, few were happy, and some began making plans in the dark, for a troublemaker was back..

About two nights later, Marceline heard knocking on the door. She opened, and saw Finn, and he had brought along a big case, that probably held an instrument, most likely a guitar.

"Hey weenie, did not expect you here, or so soon in the evening" as it was around 7:30pm.

"Hey March, sorry I was bored out of my mind home, and I thought about what you told me the other day, so I brought my new trick so we could jam, and forgot about asking if you were here.."

"No big deal, but what are you carrying on your back, that you deemed worthy of my musical attention."

She greeted him inside, took out a plate of recently baked cookies, and Finn took out his 'new trick'.

"You see, when you're not around nobody plays any string instruments, and Jake insists his violin isn't a barbaric tempo giving tool. So I had to learn how to play the guitar, and here is what I can come up with!"

The guitar was a bit out of the ordinary. She had the styling of a traditional acoustic guitar, but the material seemed infused with some sort of magic, as well as the strings.

"Pretty cool, where did you get it big boy?"

"I asked it as a reward froma quest i accomplished for the Music Kingdom, I couldn't tell you what it's made of but they told me it would always be a nice sound, and it was also very resistant.

"But hey, how about I show you what this thing can do?"

Marceline raised her eyebrow, smirking. She was sure something horrible even a deaf man would complain of. But it was in disbelief that she heard the soothing sound of the guitar, effectively not shredding her eardrums. He played something smoothly, she assumed it was something he made up. In any case, it was trulh nice to listen to, and despite his lzck of a biological arm he sure could pull up a nice melody. She quickly clapped her hands.

"No way near my level, but you sure can handle your guitar. Want to improve this a bit with the best you could ask for ?"

And they played together for the rest of the night. At around 2:00am, Finn couldn't stand the fatigue, and said he was going to head back home. But he hadn't crossed the door that he had fallen asleep, and landed on the hard flooring of the house. 'How cute, I bet it's the first time he played himself to sleep.' But then came the dilemma, where would he sleep ? The first thing that crossed her mind was with her up in her room. But she dismissed the idea. What if he got scared with all of his past experiences ? He would say she pranked him, and he would leave her alone again. So she flew him back to the treefort, and put him in bed. But before, she removed his clothes so she could see him better..

He was passes out, and had begun snoring loudly, she was safe, she removed his shirt, pants and bunny hat, which had been remodeled to something of a bear hat. There wasn't much more left to the imagination. He really was muscular, but it wasn't too bulky, more of a surprise muscle, hidden in a soft shell. Blushing, she put him in bed before wandering somewhere else she may have regretted. As she was about to leave through the window, she heard Finn say "Goodnight Marcy" in his sleep. She blushed harder, and promptly left.

During the next weeks, Finn and Marceline found themselves a lot together. Most of the time, it was out of boredom that one of them decided that somewhere adventure was waiting: Finn needed someone to go, since Jake had his fatherly duties to attend, and Marceline needed to clear her head from time to time. She would also never miss a chance to get closer to him, and it lead to multiple jam sessions now and then; 'Hey, a guitar and a bass can handle lots of songs' she would always say. The more they got closer, the more Marceline felt her feelings towards Finn grow. But she never showed it, or dropped very subtle clues, as he never seemed to think more of her than a good friend.

One evening, someone knocked at Marceline's door. She only thought that perhaps Finn had come to take her out, on some adventure -or perhaps on a date?

Those thoughts were now clouding her mind when she visualised any meeting with the blong hero. And lightheartedly, she flew to the door. She opened and could not believe what she saw.

In front of her stood none other than Ash, one of her ex boyfriends.

"Hey Mar-mar, heard you were back, so I went all the way through Ooo to see if you were ready to go out with me again !"

'The nerve of him, I'll show him how ready I am'. "Let me tell you, even two immortalities wouldn't be enough for me to forget what you did! Now scram before I stomp you straight to the Nightosphere!" She said, while changing to her giant bat form.

"Hmm, feisty as ever, lucky for us I brought this !" He took out his wand, made some shapes in the air, and Marceline felt her forces leave her body.

She quickly turned back to herself, and was pinned to the ground by his magic wand.

"You jerk! The second you'll stop I'll tear you apart limb by limb-"

"Oh sweetie, don't fight back, you know you can't over power magic," he said while he spun his wand around his fingers,"nothing can beat my powerful ma-"

Something had cut short his rant, and from what Marceline had witnessed, it was a pretty hard punch to the face, delivered by an iron colored claw-like hand.

Ash was still the same shrim he had always be, relying on his magic. The hard blow sent him rolling on the rocks of Marceline's cave, and his wand flew in the air. Before it could reach the ground, the iron fist had snatched it and broken it in half, nothing but a puff of magic smoke. Bruised from his tumble and assault, Ash got to his feet and looked at his attacker.

"You again?! Can't you mind your own business and leave personal affairs to those they concern ?" He yelled, angered.

"They became my business when you hurt my friends, you pathetic excuse of a wizard, you're lucky I don't cut you in half and feast on your scrawny legs" answered Marceline's protector.

He then proceeded to repeatedly punch Ash in the face, as easily as a giant would pummel a gnome, and threw him out of the cave without ceremony. Marceline, dazed from her magical assault, felt extremely sleepy despite it being very early for her. The stranger then got next to her, analyzed her for a while, and just said "don't worry, a good day of sleep and we'll be back to strangling pixies-" before blacjed out. Had this been Finn ? For sure, but it left her so frustrated. She hadn't been able to fight back herself, nor participate in the mendatory punching of her douche of an ex. Also, she did not get to thank him properly for saving her. But she couldn't be mad, for just knowing that her hero in bear hat had saved her, like a damsel in distress. She felt so special! 'This is the feeling all the princesses must have when he does so, no wonder they are head over heels for Finn.'

When she woke up, she found herself in her bed, comfortably tucked under her sheets. Apparently Finn had left her only in her undergarments (!), so he for sure had a good look at her ! 'The little guy can expect some hardcore pranking after this...'. But what had woken her up was the smell of pancakes. 'Don't tell me what I think it means...".

She put some clothes on, and flew downstairs, only to be greeted by the sight of Finn making some red pancakes, probably with her red mix. He looked up and saw her staring, he smiled.

"Hey there sleepy head, care for some morning (or evening) pancakes ?"

She smiled a sweet smile, for it was really cute to see him baking. She imagined that he cooked for her, not only to sustain himself. 'And by the way what is he-'

"Sorry to have intruded your house, just making sure that Ash doesn't show up again. And I got hungry sooo.."

"Aww, thanks weenie, but you know the Queen can take care of herself" she lied, remembering full well what happened just yesterday.

"But isn't it my task as henchman to offer my Queen her a well deserved uninterrupted night sleep ?"

She smiled, and tried to hide her blush, as he went along with the lie.

"I guess now that you've awaken, you no longer need me, so I'll just leave you here"

"NO- I mean No, stay for a little while, you must have come for a reason yesterday.."

"Well I just came to jam, but there were more important things to be dealt with.."

"We could appoint the session to this afternoon, but don't expect me to go easy, I have never been so fresh for the past century!"

And so they jammed for a while, trying old classics from her seemingly never ending stash of songs. The more time they spent playing together, the more their instruments would play in harmony, like they were made to play as one. While Finn was oblivious to this, the musical ear of Marceline did not miss it.

In the week that followed, Marceline felt she was going mad: she had to tell someone about her current situation; she needed someone to support her. This was a life changing choice for her. Even if she tried to deny it, she had despite her efforts (or at least those she swore she did) fallen for the hero of Ooo. But who would approve of her feelings ? Nobody she knew would help her: her dad would end up killing Finn; love is making his daughter weak, any princess would cause mass hysteria within seconds after finding out.. But she could still count on Simon ! And if telling anyone crossed his mind, she could always threaten to drain his loyal Gunther of his mighty blood..

So she flew to the Ice Kingdom, during day time. Her sleeping habits were a bit messed up, she wanted to spend time with Finn when he wasn't too exhausted from a long day of adventuring. Marceline found the Ice King glued to his computer screen, apparently on some chat room. But minding her own business, she announced herself.

"Hey Simon, long time no see."

He spun around, and got all wide eyed, and himself flew to hug Marceline.

"Oh Marceline, my dear child. I thought people had been making fake rumors since you never visited me, but they were right, you are back !"

This stirred new feelings inside her. She felt guilty, for she had not once thought about going to see the Ice King, but then it left her curious: ''Marceline' ? Since when can he remember me ?'

"Say Simon, how come you now know my name ?"

"Oh, you were gone for so long.. Didn't you get the news ? Finn found a way to cure me from this wretched crown ! I am now the proud owner of powers, but also of my memories !"

She hugged back a bit tighter, and she shed a tear. Finally, the old Simon was back. He noticed it, and pet her back.

"Now now, I know it is sudden, but we'll have time to catch up. So my child, what brought you to my humble den ?"

Wiping her eye, she said: "I came here to tell you about all my recent problems, but I for sure got more then I could ask for.

"Do you have time for me to explain it ?"

He nodded, and Marceline told him everything, making him promise to keep it secret. She missed no detail of the past weeks or so, while the Ice King listen, silent, but his eyes showed his excitement, like a schoolgirl listening to gossip. After she was done, she asked for advices on what would be better, for everyone.

"My child, you can't deny yourself. Don't you know that refusing love only makes it stronger ? You'll be the judge, but if I were you, I'd be straightforward and tell him everything. Finn has always liked honesty above all traits in anyone, even me ! He will understand, and who wouldn't want to be with you, my sweet Marceline."

"Thank you Simon, I knew I could count on you." She hugged him once more, then she flew out of his Ice Palace.

"I hope these two will find happiness in each other, they both deserve it" said the Ice King to Gunther, only to be answered by a loud wenk.

But no matter how wise the Ice King showed to be, Marceline couldn't bring herself to follow his advice. Perhaps it was her fear of rejection, like anyone could experience, or something else. The fact was, she would always get too nervous when the time would be appropriate. This sometimes made Finn ask if she were alright, and she would always blame a lack of sleep or food for her moments of inattention.

One day, Finn came rushing to Marceline's house, holding a flyer.

"Hey Marcy ! I just got this in my mailbox, did you get one too ?"

"Wow Finn, show me what's making you so excited.."

He handed her the paper. It was an invitation for the party Princess Bubblegum was throwing for the end of the year. She checked her own mailbox, to find it empty, as always.

"Well it looks like Bonnie has not sent anything for me.."

"Aw geez Marcy, I bet she ran out of paper. Don't worry about that, I'll go straight to the Candy Kingdom fetch you your own invitation!"

"Thanks dude, but what if I am Not invited ?"

"What ? Nonsense ! PB always invites everyone, don't think she would have forgotten you.. or maybe she did since you came back in the last months !"

"Meh, I don't think she..."

She did not finish her sentence that Finn was already out of the cave, probably on his way to the candy kingdom.

She blushed, maybe he was doing it for her ?

She picked up the invitation he had left during his short visit. She had only read the first lines, so she read the rest of it. 'For the great ball of winter, be sure to bring along your partner!' This shocked Marceline, and confirmed her fears.

Who in the world did she think she was ! It was obvious that she had not invited her on purpose, so She would get to dance with Finn ! But what could she do ? Her instinct told her to play her favorite card, the trouble maker. At some point, people would welcome her with open arms if she came to play some bass, even tho she would crash through one of the windows of the Candy Kingdom's castle. But this would make Bonnie so pissed that it would be so worth it.

She spent a few hours scheming her master plan, and was so busy thinking she almost didn't hear the knock on her door. It was Finn, panting, with a sealed enveloppe in his hands.

"Here *huff* my Queen, straight from PB *huff* herself!"

This was unexpected. Did she become this paranoid when it came to someone being near Finn. She really felt bad for what she had thought moments ago.

Finn handed her the letter, and promptly left, PB having given him another heroic task to complete.

Marceline hovered over her couch, and took out the invitation, slightly relieved from the anger she had just showed moments prior. But if at first the invitation was the same as the one Finn had shown her, this one had a post scriptum from the princess herself.

'Ps: if you could leave me and finn alone for one night, it would be great. Don't think that you can take him all for yourself. We'll see who he prefers. -Princess Bubblegum'

This made her undead blood boil. Just a second before she was apologizing for her irrational thinking, and now this ! This meant war ! This was the moment she needed. She would show all of them, who the hero would dance with !

Meanwhile, Finn was back at the treefort. What was he going to do ? If he was to stay alive, that is... Lately, he noticed himself giving a big lot of attention to Marceline. Sure, she had always been of the teaser and loner type, but now that he had matured, he felt that somtething was wrong with her. Whenever they were the two of them, alone, she would often pull back on things she would say or do, like she did not want him to know things. Perhaps his company was displeasing her? Or was it that he displayed too much efforts to go with her ? 'Oh man, please tell me I haven't angered her..' he thought. He had to consult his bro, he sure would have a something wise for him about his situation.

Finn reluctantly left the treefort, and went to Jake and Lady's house. He found the magical dog alone, enjoying an afternoon of television and everything burritos.

"Hey Jake, don't you ever have kids to raise ?" Finn said, laughing.

"Tell me about it, thursday is Jake's day: Lady gives me the whole day for myself while she takes the kids ! But she got her monday, though.."

"Fair enough, but can I come in ? I need some advice on-"

"Shhh buddy, you don't even need to say it."

This conversation between the two brothers had started when Marceline had returned. As he felt like he had recovered from his past experiences, life gave him another lemon; a choice between a princess, and a queen. He had made peace with his heart, and had gradually started to long for a durable relationship, one he had always dreamed of. But he still needed a significant other, to grow old with...

"It's just, man, you're almost an adult ! There are things you'll have to discover yourself, not with your brother..wait that sounded weird..."

"Aw sorry man, its just you know more about this stuff, with Lady and all, and you know I still don't feel-"

"This again ! Listen, if you were ready to put behind all of those little spoiled princess that gave you hell, to listen to what felt right for you and if you were ready to love someone again, then go with the flow ! I won't be in your pants forever you know... Why does it come out like this ?!"

"Heh you really can't control those dad jokes dude, but that's not all. You know about the party PB is throwing?"

Jake just flashed him his own invitation, that was on a pin board right behind him.

"Yeah, well you already have Lady, but what about me ? If one of them asks to dance, how will I refuse ? But the other will rip me in half ! and if I follow what you said, the other will never want to see me again..."

Jake thought about it for a moment, and just shrugged.

"Well bro, you should prepare a grave. But not for you, because these two will be at each other's throat. Them girls can smell this kind of things, like I can smell the thing you have for her... Glob Dammit !"

Finn laughed again, thanked his brother, and left, alone with his thoughts.

The day of the ball finally came. Everyone in Ooo was excited, after all, this was the last party of the year, but also the first!

But, for a few, the moment was dreaded. The first one of them was Finn, firstly because he did not have a single piece of fancy clothing in any of his wardrobes, but secondly because there would be havoc, and he would be in the middle of it. But as it was inevitable, he just shrugged it off, just preparing to endure the blame, like he always had..

"Bro are you even listening to me ?"

He snapped back to reality, where Jake was telling him about a clothing shop somewhere in Ooo, but couldn't tell where it could have been.

"Gee dude, alright, I'll come with you since you can't give a dog 5 minutes of attention, but I'll name my price later, got it?"

Finn nodded, and so they were off to the store.

Inside was anything anyone could possibly ask for, from royalty like clothes to simple stuff, like what he was wearing right now.

He wandered around the shop, with Jake on his heels, when he found it: a long white coat, with large hand cuffs and stylish buttoning, all sewn in a golden dark thread. Next to the masterpiece were black trousers, and black mid calf boots.

"Jake, search no more.." Finn just said, pointing the attire. Jakes eyes went as big as saucers.

"Oh. My. Glob. You need this"

Without even bothering to look for something else, Finn paid the clerk with an hefty paunch of gold, and took home the wonder. He then relaxed for the time that was left, and got reluctantly ready. He put on the lower half of his purchase, then put on a white dress shirt he never thought he would wear, put on the coat, and adjusted a black leather belt on which he strapped his blood sword's sheath, and finally secured his sword (just in case some guy decided that this was the right time to be a party crusher). He also dropped the bear hat for the night. However, Finn then realised how long it had taken him to get ready, and, panicked, he got out of the treefort and rushed towards the candy kingdom.

When he arrived, the party had already started. 'Oh man I am so late' he said. His thoughts were confirmed when he entered alone through the doors of the castle and everyone just starred at him, sometimes stopping conversations. He really felt out of place, but stood proudly, and kept walking.

The castle's reception room was full of people from Ooo. Still, Finn towered above them, as they were mainly candy people or folks from the grass lands and other kingdoms. He saw the giant raindow that was Lady Rainicorn, along with Jake. He prefered not to bother them, yet. He saw Flame Princess, and decided to not aknowledge her presence. He felt like she did the same. He saw other princesses but where was-

"My Glob Finn you look so hot like this. Will you come and dance with me ?" Said a very familiar obnoxious voice behind him.

"Heh, sorry LSP, I think I'll just chill for a while.."

"No problem Finn the hero, just know there's always room for you beteween my lumps~"

It sent shivers down his spine, but dismissed the idea as he saw Princess Bubblegum coming down the great staircase, wearing what seemed her most noble evening dress.

"Hello everyone, please welcome to our annual winter ball !"

And so, she properly opened up the festivities, which had already begun before, with a long speech.

After she was done, she blended in the crowd, and personally greeted some guests.

For a while, Finn stood there, getting bored, often being asked to dance by other princesses. Like, all of them. With those clothes, he had become a little attraction for the princesses; who would get a ride. This made him very uncomfortable, knowing there was always at least one pair of eyes on him.

Fortunately, PB had finally caught up with him.

"Wow Finn, you surely outdid yourself for tonight."

"Thanks Bonnie, but it really isn't that-"

"Oh trust me: it is. So, who were you planning to dance with later ?"

'Straight to the point, as always huh'.

"Well, I don't particularly feel in the mood for dancing, so I was just gonna have fun, thats all.."

"Oh. Well, if you ever want to dance with someone, I am also still available, so feel free to join me whenever you want."

She gave him a big smile, and went over other guests. 'Well, I sure wasn't expecting her to be so open with her. Maybe I will join her later..'. Finn then returned to his previous spot, in front of the punch bowl. It really helped to allevitate some of his worries. The first being-

A loud bang echoed in the room as the doors were slammed open.

"Wow this is one boring party. At least you now got yourself some real music !"

And Marceline flew in, strumming jard her axe bass, and the little candy people that had been assigned to the quartet quickly ran away, replaced by a group of goblins that came rushing behind Marceline. The group took place on the makeshift scene, and started playing some loud music, to which surprisingly everyone cheered. 'I guess it was getting boring for everyone..'

"Hey weenie, you're lucky to have gotten me an invitation, or this party would be even more dead then me !"

"Hah, yeah it was getting really boring."

Marceline was wearing her grey dress, with her purple stripped kneesocks and black shoes. She would always look nice in this he thought.

"Marceline, why do you always have to bring your mess everywhere you go ?" Came the voice of Princess Bubblegum.

"Relax Bubblehead, they're okay-ish. And besides, everybody love those trolls !" And this was very true, as LSP had gotten on stage and started singing along.

"Don't you have respect for anything ? Why do all the thing you touch turn to accomodate your selfish ways ?"

"My, someone sure is cranky around here. Did you even get to dance with someone ?"

'This is it Finn, prepare yourself for the beating.' Nobody paid attention to the trio, to preoccupied by LSP who was trying to kiss Peppermint Buttler, probably because of the punch.

"Not yet, but since your band of monsters can't properly play anything it won't happen for anyone I suppose."

"Wow, you never go out your castle do you?"

Marceline clapped, and the band, like it was the only thing they had been waiting, turned the hard rock into a sofy waltz. It was getting late, so everybody went along, àd started dancing pair by pair.

"Hmmpf. Well, I'll now have the music to dance with Finn. Right Finn ?"

"Hah, fat chance, I came here with my own group to dance with him, so he's mine for the night Bonnie."

Both were shooting daggers at each other, and turned to Finn. 'Oh boy..'

"Well Finn, tell us who it is gonna be, since one of us has gottenthe wrong idea."

"...Well ladies, I think I..er.. I really don't know who..." he said rubbing the back of his neck, facing the ground.

"Oh come on Finn," said PB "you are really thinking about dancing with her, after all we've done together ?"

"Hey, using your crown to get him to do your royal chores isn't what good friends do ! You're just using him!"

"Tssk, what would you know about friends ? You've got none, you drove away any that you had !"

"Now wait a second, you-"

"Really Marceline, you think you can compete with me. I was here when Finn needed me, I did just hide from the world. I can rule my kingdom, and make scientific progress at tje same time ! And what could you offer Finn above this ? Your living soul trapped in a dead body ? Is being a life sucking monster better than a normal living person ?"

Princess Bubblegum stood proubly, hands on her hips, to emphasize her point.

Marceline was now looking at the floor, fists balled, and she was twitching. Finn was powerless, in a spectator seat situated just behind his eyes, paralized. 'Please don't rip her head off..'.

But the claws never came. Marceline stayed like this, for about a minute (an eternity for Finn) and then she looked up. She was no longer boiling in anger. She was crying.

"*snif* You're right, I can't keep up with you. I'll stand down. Finn is all yours.*sob*" and she flew out, hands on her face, by one of the upper window that had been open to cool the room, even during a winter night it was incredibly hot inside. Nodody noticed, the music still going.

"So Finn, will you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight ?" Said PB, extending her hand.

Finn was shocked. He came back to reality after witnessing from a third person point of view this scene. He was truly flabbergasted by what had been said and done. He recovered his mobility, and looked at PB in the eyes.

"You truly know how to break someone don't you Bonnie. From what I've seen, I sure lived next to a monster. But this one didn't have fangs or serpent like tongue, or even gray skin. No, the monster was inside, and he had managed to go unnoticed for so long. I can't be your friend anymore Princess, I don't need to explain myself do I? In fact, I don't want to be near this place, at least not until you'll have understood that nobody should be tormented to the point of tearing up, in front of the oppressor. Goodbye Princess,I hope you'll be great enough to satisfy your needs by yourself."

Princess Bubblegum tried to apologize, then threaten Finn she'd ban him from the kingdom, and finally begged for him to stay. But she could not stop his departure, not even her banana guards could.

Finn went to the first place where he thought Marceline would go if she were sad, the Ice King's lair. When he had freed the old man from his crown, he told him about all their past experience together. Of course she'd look for his support. It took him some time, but he eventually reached the Ice Kingdom, and went inside to check if Marceline was indeed here.

Inside, he saw the both of them. Marceline looked like she was crying on his shoulder, while the Ice King was gently patting her back. Before showing himself, Finn listened to what they were saying.

"-she really said all those mean things ? Aww, if I had not promised Finn I'd stop harassing princesses she'd already be in this ice prison."

"*snif* Oh please Simon, don't say his name, it hurts too much *sob*. Now he'll never want to see me, but I *sniff* love him so much..."

"My child, you'll have to accept the fate Glob decided for you.."

"I know, but it's not fair ! Why am I like this, so I can never *sob* be with Finn?"

Finn couldn't believe what he heard. The princess could easily fake her feelings, but Marceline would never lie to the Ice King. Was that how she'd felt all along ? Could it be the reason why she was acting so weirdly ?

But he couldn't stand here and listen to her gut wrenching sobs any longer. He stepped in.

The Ice King noticed, very surprised. He smiled, and said he should probably leave.

Marceline asked why, as she had her back turned to Finn. When she looked in the same direction as the Ice King, she froze. Simon left the two of them alone, and went to see if he had aby ice cream left.

"Oh Marcy, if only I knew.."

"But what does it matter now,"said Marceline, as she returned her gaze to the ground,"all the things Bonnie said are true, and you'll be better with her..."

"Don't say her name, I don't want to dee her ever again." Marceline's ear perked up at those words.

"As she said, I can't live with monsters, but that included her as well you know."

"So you'll just leave then ?"

"Why would I even dream of leaving you all alone here ?"

"I'm still nothing but an ugly blood sucker, this comes to my mind."

"I did not think the Vampire Queen was so gullible. It's like if Tree Trunks said she baked the most foul pies of all Ooo"

"But it's-"

"No it's not. If I have to spend the rest of my days proving to you that no woman could ever reach above your ankle in any possible category, I'll gladly take the challenge." Said Finn, getting closer to Marceline.

"From my few years of living compared to what you have experienced, I should be the one wondering why you chose me, in the endless sea of possible choices..." he was now about a few inches away from her, and he put his hands on her shoulder. She blushed, and looked up to face him, while he looked down.

"You're just saying this out of pity, tomorrow you'll have forgotten-"

She was cut short, as her lips had been covered by his. The kiss was soft, and Finn only broke it because he was out of air. Marceline was a shade of red comparable to the drink they had when she had came back.

"Would I do this out of pity, Marcy ?"

"Oh Finn, tell me I'm not dreaming" she embraced him tenderly, and floated so they could be at the same level.

"It is as real as what I'm going to say now: I've been in love with you for so long, I thought that you had felt it and you were trying to avoid me. I never mentioned it, but it so often tore my heart. But, today, I can safely say, I love you, Marceline."

And they shared another passioate kiss.

After a moment, they decided to head home, but not before a little ice cream with Simon.

They started to head out in the cold. Marceline was now literally freezing, her tear stained dress wasn't helping either. So Finn slid out of his coat, and he put it on her. And even if it looked comical, the warmth it gave her was beyond any she'd ever experienced before.

Months passed. Both Finn and Marceline had lived a dream. Nothing much had changed, except for a schedule coordination on a noon-midnight daytime, and no more hidden feelings. And while most people did not approve much abouth them (Jake is still scared of vampires) they couldn't care less.

But one thing was still troubling her. Finn was human, so one day Death would claim his soul, while she would roam the earth until the end of time. She tried to supress this feeling of dread, feeling that he could disappear at any moment, leaving her alone again...

They were eating some red spaghetti, when Finn saw her on the verge of tears.

"Marcy what's wrong ? Did I put too much hot sauce ? Oh man I never know when to stop.."

"Heh, it's not that silly, it's just, you know, me thinking about stuff..."

"If you need anything, you know you can count on me right ?"

"That's not something you can fight or stop...

You know, you're human, and... well you're mortal and all..."

"Are you afraid I'm going to leave one day ?"

She nodded, pursing her lips.

"Well that's not really a problem now is it ?"

"What do you mean it's not.. Of course it is for me ! Don't you-"

"I meant ! You can always turn me you know..."

"Oh..."

They looked at each other, straight in the eyes. They kissed passionately.

"But say Marcy, I'll let you turn me into a vampire on one condition."

"You know I'd do anything right now, not fair.

"Well, go on I guess."

"Let's be more than just a couple" said Finn, as he pulled a black box from behind his back, with an obsidian ring with a ruby on it inside.

Author's note: Sorry for grammar or spelling, I'm not an english speaker. Also, I never really got along with PBxMarceline, and Finn always had a big place in my heart, so yeah, that's my take on the show I haven't watched in Years. M for safety, Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward, did I get it correct ?


End file.
